Many biological actions, such as responses to certain stimuli and natural biological processes, are controlled by factors such as cytokines. Cytokines generally act through receptors by engaging the receptor and producing an intracellular response.
For example, tumor necrosis factors (TNF) alpha and beta are cytokines which act through TNF receptors to regulate numerous biological processes, including protection against infection and induction of shock and inflammatory disease. The TNF molecules belong to the "TNF-ligand" superfamily, and act together with their receptors or counter-ligands, the "TNF-receptor" superfamily. So far, nine members of the TNF-ligand superfamily have been identified and ten members of the TNF-receptor superfamily have been characterized. Identified ligands include TNF-.alpha., lymphotoxin-.alpha.(LT-.alpha., also known as TNF-.beta.), LT-.beta. (found in complex heterotrimer LT.alpha.2-.beta.), FasL, CD40L, CD27L, CD30L, 4-1BBL, OX40L and nerve growth factor (NGF). The superfamily of TNF-receptors include the p55TNF receptor, p75TNF receptor, TNF receptor-related protein, FAS antigen or APO-1, CD40, CD27, CD30, 4-1BB, OX40, low affinity p75 and NGF-receptor (Meager, A., Biologicals, 22:291-295 (1994)).
Many members of the TNF-ligand superfamily are expressed by activated Tells, which implies that they are necessary for T-cell interactions with other cell types which underlie cell ontogeny and functions. Considerable insight into the essential functions of several members of the TNF receptor family has been gained from the identification and creation of mutants which abolish the expression of these proteins. For example, naturally occurring mutations in the FAS antigen and its ligand cause lymphoproliferative disease (Watanabe-Fukunaga, R., et al., Nature 356:314 (1992)), perhaps reflecting a failure of programmed cell death. Mutations of the CD40 ligand cause an X-linked immunodeficiency state characterized by high levels of immunoglubulin M and low levels of immunoglobulin G in plasma, indicating faulty T-cell-dependent B-cell activation (Allen, R. C. et al., Science 259:990 (1993)). Targeted mutations of the low affinity nerve growth factor receptor cause a disorder characterized by faulty sensory innovation of peripheral structures (Lee, K. F. et al, Cell 69:737 (1992)).
TNF and LT-.alpha. are capable of binding to two TNF receptors (the 55- and 75-kd TNF receptors). A large number of biological effects elicited by TNF and LT-.alpha. acting through their receptors include hemorrhagic necrosis of transplanted tumors, cytotoxicity, endotoxic shock, inflammation, immunoregulation, proliferation and anti-viral responses, as well as protection against the deleterious effects of ionizing radiation. TNF and LT-.alpha. are involved in the pathogenesis of a wide range of diseases, including endotoxic shock cerebral malaria, tumors, autoimmuine disease, AIDS and graft-versus-host rejection (Beutler, B. and Von Huffel, C., Science 264:667-668 (1994)). Mutations in the p55 Receptor cause increased susceptibility to microbial infection. Moreover, an approximately 80 amino acid domain near the C-terminus of TNFR1 (P55) and Fas has been reported as the "death domain," which is responsible for transducing signals for programmed cell death (Tartaglia et al., Cell 74:845 (1993)).
The effects of TNF family ligands and TNF family receptors are varied and influence numerous functions, both normal and abnormal, in the biological processes of the mammalian system. There is a clear need, therefore, for identification and characterization of such receptors and ligands that influence biological activity, both normally and in disease states. In particular, there is a need to isolate and characterize novel members of the TNF receptor family.
This indicates that these receptors have an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further receptors which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, chronic and acute inflammation, arthritis, septicemia, autoimmune diseases (such as inflammatory bowel disease and psoriasis), transplant rejection, graft versus host disease, infection, stroke, ischemia, acute respiratory disease syndrome, restenosis, brain injury, AIDS, bone diseases, cancer (such as lymphoproliferative disorders), atherosclerosis, and Alzheimers disease.